Out of the Keep
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This is my entry to the Castle Winter Hiatus 2014 Ficathon. Lady Katherine of Beckett finds herself in the dungeon of Rodgers Keep where the enchanted shade, Richard Alexander Rodgers appears at night to tell her stories of married P.I.s Rick and Kate Castle he views in another world during the day. Of course I own nothing Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Keep

Chapter One

Trying desperately to find refuge in sleep, Lady Katherine of Beckett struggled against the unyielding hardness of the dungeon floor of Rodgers Keep. A voice fell on her, almost as a whisper of the wind. "I grieve that they captured you."

Katherine raised her head, searching for the source of the sound. There was no one there. Perhaps she had finally drifted off and the voice had been merely a dream. She closed her eyes, hoping to return to slumber, but the voice came to her again, this time in a caressing richness. "It tries my soul to see anyone consigned to this place, especially one as beautiful as you."

Katherine's eyes flew open. Golden sparks shimmered in the air, slowly forming the outline of a man. She watched as the image took on more substance until the fully formed figure stood before her. He was tall, his shoulders wide above arms rippling with muscle more than sufficient to easily swing a broadsword. His brown hair was restrained from falling into his eyes by a single golden cord. She was riveted by eyes, a depth of blue she had never before beheld. They drew and held her as he spoke. "Distressed as I am to see you thus confined, it has been years since I had one with whom I wished to speak. I dared not hope for a personage as glorious as as you."

"Who are you?" Katherine asked.

"I am Richard Alexander Rodgers, the rightful holder of this keep. Years ago my cousin Rupert employed the wizard Cray to steal the Rodgers legacy from me. He cast a spell consigning my shade to this dungeon during the hours of darkness."

"Where do you abide during the hours of daylight?" Katherine asked.

"That is a strangeness I can still barely comprehend," Richard explained. "I travel to another world and become the shadow of one who is, but is yet not me."

"How can that be?" Katherine marveled.

"I know not," Richard replied. "The other Richard looks like me, but with garments not seen in our realms. I perceive he sounds like unto me as well. There is no magic in his world, but there are unimaginable devices, and a woman, much like you, who is his wife."

"I wish I could breach these wall and go with you," Katherine sighed.

"Alas, that is not possible," Richard answered mournfully. "But perhaps I can transport you beyond these walls by another course. Each night, when I return, I can bring you stories of my journeys. If you wish. I could begin now."

"Please," Katherine urged.

"The other Richard calls himself Rick," the shade began. "He uses Castle as a surname."

"How peculiar," Katherine commented.

"Not in his world," the shade responded. "He pursues an occupation called private investigator, although it is not the source of his wealth. He writes books that sell in great numbers and has amassed quite a fortune from his tales."

"What is a private investigator and why would he wish to be one?" Katherine inquired puzzled.

"A private investigator finds hidden knowledge, such as whether servants are stealing or whether a husband or wife is having a misadventure in another bed. Sometimes they solve crimes or prevent them from being committed. It appears to me that Rick enjoys following clues and solving mysteries. He also writes about them his books. His strange pursuit also lets him work with his wife, one much liken to you, whom he calls Kate."

"He is rich and his wife wishes toil? That is very strange," Katherine observed, even more confused. "Why does she join him in his quests?"

"Before she was a private investigator, she was a member of the local constabulary. That's how they met," Richard explained. "When he became a private investigator, he most often calls himself P.I., a shortening of the title, she wanted to be at his side."

Katherine smiled. "They sound much in love."

Richard couldn't help smiling back. "They appear to be. It is very agreeable to see. Would you like me to tell you of their current quest, what they call a case?"

"Please do so," Katherine responded.

"Rick loves to name his cases. He call this one 'The Buddha's Bug-out.' The Buddha is a gold statue with emeralds for eyes. It had a large round stomach and smiles as if it is always laughing. I saw Rick looking at images of it Rick called photographs. The Buddha was stolen and Rick and Kate are trying to find it for what is called an insurance company. That is some sort of enterprise that contracts to pay recompense if something of value is stolen or destroyed. If Rick and Kate can find it, the insurance company will reward them with a smaller sum than they would have to pay the owner of the Buddha for the loss.

The Buddha belongs to a man named Ma Man. For some reason Rick seems to find the name amusing, making jokes saying 'Ma Man' this and 'Ma Man' that. I'm afraid I don't understand the humor. The Buddha was housed in a small shrine in Ma Man's home. The home was locked and only Ma Man's family and his servants had access to the room. Rick and Kate sought to question possible thieves, whom they called suspects.

The first to draw their attention was servant named James who drives a mechanical conveyance called a car. It is like a coach, except there are no horses. I have no idea how such a thing works, but in Rick's world, they are as common as horses are in ours. They can be unpleasant, producing a cacophony of sound and spewing smoke of a foul odor. As the questioning began, Rick and Kate sat across a table from James. Strangely Kate made most of the queries. She stared boldly into the James' eyes and he wilted under her gaze. First she asked him where he was on a particular day and over a span of hours. He replied that he had been driving Ma Man's wife doing what he called shopping, which I understand to be visiting a group of merchants. Kate asked for the names of all the merchants and scribed a record.

When Kate finished asking James questions, she told him he could go. He lost no time leaving the chamber. Then Kate and Rick used truly wondrous devices they called 'phones' to talk from a distance to the merchants, to find the truth or lie of what James had declared. All the merchants seemed to agree with the story James told. Kate and Rick looked greatly disappointed with James' innocence but agreed to continue questioning other suspects in the morning."

"What!" Katherine exclaimed. "Why did they stop? Who stole the Buddha?"

"I know not who stole the Buddha." Richard confessed. "Kate and Rick commenced the case just this day. At the end of their labors, they went to their abode, a place they refer to as 'the loft,' to take a meal together and enjoy each other as husbands and wives do."

"Certainly you didn't behold that," Katherine blurted out.

"Lady, you wound me!" Richard rejoined. "I am a gentleman, I would certainly never put eyes on the relations of another. As evening fell, I was pulled back here, to have my eyes blessed by the vision of you."

"I beg your pardon Richard. I meant no offense," Katherine apologized as fatigue overtook her. "I believe I can finally take some rest now. Do you sleep?"

"Alas no," Richard told her, "but I will watch over you as you as you find respite from this world. Would you give me leave to tell you more of Rick and Kate when I am allowed to return tomorrow evening?"

"Kind sir," Katherine affirmed, "I will anxiously await your appearance."


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Keep

Chapter 2

The windowless dungeon gave no indication of day or night. Katherine paced restlessly across the uneven stone wondering if Richard would appear or if he had been a hopeful dream brought on by her confinement. Her feet sore and legs weary, she sank into the support of a corner of her small cell. She was lowering her head to her upraised knees when golden sparks began to dance in the air.

"Hail lady," Richard's greeting rang through the chamber.

"You were no dream!" Katherine exclaimed.

A smile glowed on Richard's still shimmering face. "Indeed lady, a mere vision but not a dream."

"Have you traveled to the other world of which you spoke?" Katherine asked excitedly.

"Truly I have," Richard assured her. "Is it your wish that I continue my tale?"

"It is my most fervent wish. Pray continue," Katherine urged.

"As you desire," Richard returned. "As morning came, Rick and Kate drank of a dark and aromatic hot brew they called coffee. The sharing of the liquid appeared much more than a slaking of thirst, but an expression of their shared affection. They dined on breads in the shape of a waning moon before setting out for the home of Ma Man to continue the questioning of suspects.

The servants had been instructed to extend every courtesy. Soon Rick and Kate were again seated across a table from a servant, a maiden called Sookie. Sookie held a handkerchief of uncommon whiteness, twisting it in her hands as she spoke. Kate spoke with more gentleness than she had with James, but still gave no quarter, requiring a full accounting of Sookie's comings and goings. Sookie told hesitantly of chambers cleaned and duties performed, all the while insisting she had never left the domicile. At length Rick and Kate gave her leave and bid her return to her duties.

Next, a fellow, strangely named Chow Hound, who seems to serve as Ma Man's man at arms, was brought into the chamber. He showed little regard for Kate, answering her inquiries with an insulting smirk and bringing a fury upon Rick, who, laying hands on both shoulders pushed him downward in his chair with no gentleness. Flames blazed in Rick's eyes as he declared that if Chow continued to heap disrespect upon his wife, he would receive much stronger urging. Subdued, Chow Hound insisted that he had accompanied Ma Man the entire day in question and had not been near the Buddha. Rick gave him leave, warning him that Rick's eyes, or worse, could be upon him at any time.

The final questioning was of one we might call a nurse to the children, but Rick called a nanny. She called herself Mrs. Pendergast, Mrs. in that world being a shortening of mistress. With very little urging, she outlined in great detail her every step in caring for Ma Man's sons, in truth bitterly complaining of the torment visited upon her by the boys. Rick sat head in hands at the tumult of words as she spoke of her trials, at last asserting that she was too strongly occupied to ever give mind to a Buddha.

Vexed at having gleaned only what they perceived as useless ramblings, Rick and Kate went in search of sustenance. In Rick's world, spices and herbs so rare in ours abound and are used generously even by the most lowly of cooks. Rick and Kate dined at the purveyor of a marvelous creation called pizza. A large circle of flat bread is covered with a sauce made with a red fruit we know not and many added flavorings. The sauce is covered with shavings of soft cheese and with all manner of meats and vegetables. The baking is done with great haste in ovens hotter than our most roaring fire and the pizza is cut and served still possessing great heat. To cool the mouth, it is accompanied by drinks filled with ice in which bubbles continually rise to the surface.

While they consumed their bounty, Rick and Kate discussed the case with discouragement. Rick insisted that their questioning had yielded naught. He suggested calling on someone he called Cyber Rita to indulge in an activity he referred to as hacking a device called an ATM camera, which occupied a spot across the road from the Ma Man domicile.

Kate disagreed strongly, arguing that Rick's suggestion was in violation of the laws of their land, but in the end admitted that she had no other plan.

The dwelling of Cyber Rita could be compared to nothing in this world. Devices Rick called screens showed ever changing images as well as numbers and words. Her fingers flew over another mechanical device, also with numbers and letters changing what appeared on the screens. Rita was a handsome woman, her beauty somewhat spoiled in that her voice held a harshness and her mouth was constantly occupied in chewing, although she ate no food. She gave strong objection to Rick's request, but upon being reminded of some personage named Dino, acceded to Rick's wishes.

Images of the door of the Ma Man dwelling appeared on her screens. James could clearly be seen leaving and returning with the mistress of the house. Mrs. Pendergast, accompanied by her charges also departed and returned. There was no sign of any person carrying anything in the form of the Golden Buddha. Rick and Kate stared at the screen in deep thought. Like a flash, an idea seemed to assail both their minds at the exact same moment, issuing words in perfect match from their mouths: "The Buddha wasn't stolen!"

Rick then inquired of Rita if she could find what he called financials on Ma Man. Rita asked for something called a social security number and Rick gave solemn promise he'd obtain it. Rick and Kate returned to the Ma Man dwelling. Rick requested of the mistress of the house that they be permitted to re-examine the shrine from which the Buddha was stolen. While Kate was so engaged, Rick crept stealthily away to Ma Man's private chamber where he searched for the number Rita had requested. When he found it in a sheaf of papers, he covered his mouth to prevent the escape of a yell of triumph, before returning to Kate.

Kate and Rick returned to Rita, who giving use to the number Rick that was Rick's prize, brought up list after list of numbers on her screen. By some method using something she called a printer, the lists were were transferred from screen to paper and given to Rick, who thanked her prodigiously and kissed her cheek. I would have expected such a move to draw Kate's ire, but she appeared to find it amusing. Rick and Kate returned to the loft, numbers in hand.

Sharing more of the draught called coffee, Rick and Kate pored over the many papers Rita had provided. It was a tedious occupation, but finally Rick smiled as he told Kate that he'd discovered what they sought."

"What?" Katherine asked anxiously.

"I know not," Richard answered sadly. "At that moment my enchantment plucked me from Rick's world. Perhaps I will find out on the morrow. For the nonce, I will guard your rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the Keep

Chapter 3

Katherine's throat was parched and her body cried out for nourishment. Griswald leered at her through the bars. "The fine lady need only consent to a kiss for your thirst be slaked and hunger banished."

"I would go to my end before such lips as yours would ever touch mine," Katherine rejoined with more boldness than she felt.

The air shimmered, sparks forming a noose around the neck of the menacing guard as angry red marked the scorching skin. Griswald tried to scream as Richard took form. "Food and drink for the lady now!" Richard commanded. "She will receive the finest from the larder. Make haste, or my flames will engulf the whole of your useless hide!"

Terrified, Griswald ran for the upward leading stone steps. Richard's still shimmering shade passed through the bars to join Katherine in her cell. "Lady, would that I could have come to your aid sooner. Evil befell you while I was kept from your side."

"I'd no idea such power rests with your spirit. You have no need for pardon," Katherine argued. "You are my savior, sir."

"Hardly that," Richard disagreed, "but it cheers me that I can be of some service. Griswald should be returning soon to ease your hunger and thirst. If you wish it, when you are replete, I can continue to regale you with my tale of Rick and Kate."

"Would you commence now?" Katherine asked. "It will help fill the waiting."

"Whatever pleases you lady," Richard agreed, beginning. "Rick and Kate arose, discussing disasters in Ma Man's dealings in trade, found in the papers obtained from Cyber Rita, that might lead him to desperate and illegal measures. I averted my eyes as they performed their morning toilets together, and drew on their garments. After drinking their dark morning brew and partaking of cakes curiously called bear claws, Rick and Kate returned to the Ma Man abode. Ma Man and Chow Hound had taken their leave, giving the mistress charge of the house. Rick bid her give her blessing to a thorough search of all chambers for possible clues to the thief and she agreed. Rick and Kate went from chamber to chamber in search of hidden places. At the time, I kenned not why they sought such things, but observed Rick rapping his knuckles on walls and listing intently for what sound echoed back. It was in the chamber housing the shrine that Rick and Kate at length discovered the secret for which they searched. The pedestal from which the Buddha was snatched contained a secret latch. When Rick's fingers met the right spots, a door sprung open, revealing the Buddha, which had in truth, never been taken from the chamber. Rick used his phone device to capture an image, before concealing the Buddha again."

Richard paused in his recounting as Griswald returned fearfully, bearing meat, bread, and wine for Katherine. Griswald kept his eyes low, avoiding any meeting of Richard's gaze as he passed the provisions through the bars. "Take warn," Richard told him. "If the lady wants for anything again, you will want for all." Griswald bowed and scuttled away. "Shall I continue while you sup, Lady?" Richard asked.

Katherine smiled, finding her gaze drawn into the deep pools of blue. "That would please me greatly sir."

"Rick and Kate thanked the mistress for her patience and bade her farewell," Richard continued. "Making use of a car which from all appearances was driven by Kate, they went to the place of business of their commissioners, the insurance company. Meeting with the personage who appeared to have charge of the enterprise, a Mr. Posely, they informed him of their discovery, with the image on Rick's phone standing as proof. Posely pronounced that Ma Man had indeed perpetrated a fraud and declared his intention to summon the police, his word for the constabulary. It became apparent that to expose the misdeeds of Ma Man, warrants would need be obtained, a duty of the police. Agreeing that the exposure of their quarry would take place on the morrow, Rick and Kate sought amusement.

They journeyed to a building where Rick used currency to buy admittance. After further purchases of what Rick called popcorn, a grain of some kind, candy, a sweet, and hotdogs, akin to sausages, as well as the iced beverages with bubbles, Rick and Kate entered a dark and cavernous chamber. There were row upon row of seats sufficient for a multitude, all facing a screen such as Cyber Rita had, but many times larger. They seated themselves, Kate ensconced in the protective circle of Rick's arm. Sound poured from boxes on the walls and images, like a play, appeared on the screen. The story was marvelously strange with massive flying ships and swords of light. Heroes fought dark villains to the final triumph of righteousness. Rick and Kate consumed their provisions and watched, taking great joy in the tale and in each other.

When the story ended, Rick insisted on watching a flow of names down the screen accompanied by music. Kate watched with limited patience, but was surprised, even as Rick gently gloated, when more of the story appeared. At length the screen was dark and Rick and Kate left the chamber. Rick asked Kate if she desired something called a shake. She agreed with much verve and they took the car to a shake purveyor. A shake was revealed as a thick draught of milk and some very cold substance, mixed together by a loud machine. The substances were of different colors, Kate's choice being light red and Rick's being brown. Rather than just drinking from a cup, the shakes were sucked through tubes, also used when drinking the bubbly drinks. Slow as the consumption of the thick liquid was in this manner, they seemed to enjoy the time and effort, talking and occasionally laughing over the content of the play as they drank.

Returning to the loft, Rick kindled a fine and merry blaze in his fireplace, somehow requiring no addition of wood. Kate requested her special wine, which pleased Rick very much. He poured the draught, deep and red into chalices clearer than the clearest pond and they toasted to what they called a bust, on the morrow. Kate caressed Rick, her desire for him most apparent. He stroked her hair before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to their chamber. Not wishing to spy on the marriage bed, I closed my eyes and awaited recall to this world. Now rest lady. I will keep you from Griswald or any other harm until the coming of the dawn."

Katherine lay on the floor. Despite the cold stone, slumber came easily in the reassuring presence of her ghostly guardian. Richard gazed at the sleeping form, silently cursing the evil magic that denied him even the most fleeting caress, such as Kate so easily bestowed on Rick. So cursed, Richard would have to content himself with the vision of Katherine's beauty.

A/N I'll be bugging you about Charity Water again this year. Blame Nathan for starting it. I posted my site on Twitter. My handle is the same as my pen name.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the Keep

Chapter 4

Cold was seeping into Katherine's bones as she longed for the radiance of her ghostly companion. Griswald had come and gone twice, pushing sustenance between the bars in nervous silence. Eve must surely be approaching and with it, Richard. She had begun to fear he had ceased to leave his other world, when the glow filled her cell, the sparks coalescing to form the familiar and comforting figure.

"My lady, you tremble," the spirit noted, concern edging the melodious voice. "Have you illness or fear?"

"Neither," Katherine replied. "It is but the chill."

"Then share my warmth," Richard offered, gold flowing from his hands to envelope her. For a moment, Katherine feared she would be burned, as Griswald had been, but the heat was gentle, cocooning her to banish the gooseflesh from her skin and the fear from her mind.

"The cold no longer cankers?" Richard inquired.

Katherine smiled, shaking her head. "You are as the sun on a late spring day, calling the buds to open in its light. Once again, I am grateful sir."

"No need, Lady," Richard responded. "It gives me pleasure without measure to bask in the light of your presence. How else may I please you?"

Katherine pushed aside thoughts that were thrilling but impossible. "Pray, speak further of Rick and Kate."

"The police massed at the dwelling of Ma Man. They drove many cars painted in blue and white and marked with an escutcheon. From the cars emanated piercing sounds and from strange globes on their roofs, a display of lights dazzled the eye. They all bore arms of a type I know not and wore escutcheons on their garments or hung from round their necks. Their leader presented a warrant to Ma Man and many police entered the dwelling."

"What of Rick and Kate?" Katherine inquired.

"They were not permitted to enter," Richard replied. "They waited at a distance across the road in their car, drinking their morning brew and indulging in discourse."

"Of what did they speak?" Katherine asked.

"At first, on Ma Man and his imprisonment for his crimes. Then they spoke of the future."

"How so?" Katherine pressed, before noticing the veil of sadness that stole over Richard's face.

"They spoke of children," Richard answered softly. "Kate spoke of becoming with child. She sensed it was time in her womanly days that they might conceive. Rick bade her be sure, but she was quite firm in her assurance that her resolve was firm. Rick stroked her face and closing her fingers over a kiss his lips pressed in her palm, told her that upon the coming of the eve, he would do his best to grant her wish."

"Sir," Katherine whispered, "Why are you so filled with grief as you recount these words? Is not the hope of a child a joyful thing?"

"It is indeed," Richard agreed, "But it is much to my shame that have have great envy in me. I would desire a wife and children, but Rupert and Cray have taken that future from me. As a wraith I can never feel a woman's touch nor she mine, except for the poor manner in which I may shield you from the cold. I wish all happiness for Rick and Kate, but my sorrow is that such will never be mine."

"I ken sir," Katherine comforted. "I too desire a home with youthful voices ringing through the halls. That chance was taken from me as well by your cousin. My father was falsely accused of crimes and his holdings confiscated. I have no dowry or even place other than this cell to lay my head. I came to this keep in stealth searching for evidence to clear our family of its false stain, but I was caught and captured. My future is even less certain than your own."

"Then let us take solace in each other," Richard proposed. "Perhaps, poor as my company may be, we can cheer each other."

"Then please continue your tale of Rick and Kate," Katherine urged.

"As you wish," Richard responded. "At length, the police emerged from the Ma Man dwelling bearing the Golden Buddha. Their leader approached the car of Rick and Kate and they came out to meet him. He thanked Rick and Kate for their work and shook their hands before striding away. Rick and Kate returned to their car to journey to the insurance company. They were met by Mr. Posely who had received word of their success from the police. He handed them a piece of paper which I have discerned to be a promise of funds.

As they returned to the car, Rick, who was in the seat of the driver, suggested a celebration, but just as he did so, a buzzing sound emanated from his phone. By some manner he appeared to be conversing with someone who was extremely distraught. The sound from the phone was loud enough for Kate to hear as well. The person gave his name as Ryan and reported that Jenny and Sarah Grace, whom I perceived to be his wife and daughter, were missing. From his account, the police had taken up the search, but he wished the aid of Rick and Kate as well. The eyes of Rick and Kate met as Kate merely said, "Go!"

Rick's conveyance moved with greater speed than e're I'd seen. Oaths issued from Rick's mouth as he was unable to find a place for his car near the building they sought. When he at last found what he called a parking spot, both he and Kate approached a building with great haste, quickly bounding up stairs to be met by the man Ryan. Ryan explained that Jenny and Sarah Grace had been making a journey to the home of Jenny's mother, who had alerted Ryan when they failed to arrive at the appointed time. Ryan spoke of contacting all friends and relatives but to no avail. Jenny and Sarah Grace were nowhere to be found. Ryan was embraced by both Rick and Kate who gave their solemn oaths to do what they could to find his wife and child.

Despite a visage of angry determination, tears flowed from Kate's eyes as they walked the distance to their car. She confessed to Rick that since the police were following all the roads she would follow, she knew not where to start. Rick suggested a route the police would not take, leading to the personage of one Dino Scarpella. Kate was clearly not pleased with his suggestion, but desperation drove her to accept his plan.

I know not how to describe the enterprise where Scarpella conducted his affairs. Kate referred to it as a "strip joint." I ken not the meaning of that, but there were many women in a state of severe undress, dancing for men consuming large quantities of strong drink. Rick and Kate were told Dino was gone on other business, but Dino's second in command Christopher appeared to know Rick well and owe him some kind of debt. I know not what it meant, but he told Rick he would "put the word out."

Kate had great disquiet as they left the strip joint, telling Rick they couldn't tarry until they received word. In agreement, he conceived another plan. In their world there are special places Rick called "changing stations" where the cloths used on babes may be replaced."

"How did Rick know of these matters?" Katherine asked. "Are not the cloths of babes women's work?"

"Rick has a daughter, now grown to womanhood," Richard explained. "I have heard Rick and Kate speak of this. He had a first wife who was untrue and left him with his daughter's care. He gleaned the knowledge taking up that mantle. That part of Rick's past is a story of great length and one Kate finds admirable, but this part of my tale of their quest is almost at an end. Shall I finish the last?"

Katherine nodded.

"Rick again used his wondrous phone to find those places on the roads he kenned Jenny would have driven to the home of her mother, and he and Kate set out to visit them one by one seeking any sign of the vanished mother and daughter. The list was long. They stopped briefly in their quest for provisions which they consumed in the car. As eve fell and I was transported back to you, their quest continued."

A/N You will get tired of this, but here's another reminder of my charity water site. Tweet me for the link. My Twitter handle is the same as my pen name.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of the Keep

Chapter 5

The golden warmth that was Richard's gift surrounded Katherine as she slept, defeating the efforts of the cold stone to draw the heat from her body. When she felt it retreat, she knew morn approached. The days seemed endless without his presence, but she resolved to spend them looking for some path to freedom. She ran her fingers over every stone, every space between stones, and every crack, but found naught. When Griswald grudgingly brought food and drink, an idea grew in her head. The cracks in the walls were narrow, but she knew from the walls of her father's keep, that water in cracks when turned to ice by cold, widened cracks and forced stones apart. She had only wine, which she knew froze with less alacrity, but still she sought to try, forcing the liquid drop by drop into a crack in the wall with the strongest chill.

As Richard shimmered into view she felt some air of accomplishment and greeted him smiling. "It is well to see some joy in your face Lady," he greeted. "There is grief in the world from which I have come."

"What of Rick and Kate?" Katherine asked.

"Rick and Kate have much to trouble their hearts as their quest goes not well," The shade replied.

"You spoke last of the trail of changing stations," Katherine prompted.

"I did, Lady," Richard affirmed. "Rick and Kate continued their search in those places, and the search bore disturbing fruit. A changing station was contained in a chamber in an establishment where much food and drink was sold. The car Jenny had driven was in the paved area outside the establishment, but Jenny and Sarah Grace were not within. Outside the establishment, they found a sack with careful quilting, containing all supplies to serve the needs of a babe. Kate saw at once the sack was the property of Jenny, and surely not something dropped and left unretrieved. Rick and Kate showed images of Jenny and Sarah Grace to all servers of food and drink as well as those who instructed servers in their duties. None had seen mother or child.

Kate made the sad conclusion that Jenny and Sarah Grace had suffered an abduction, and Rick brought his arms around her in comfort as he agreed. Hands clasped, they used Kate's phone to speak with Ryan, and awaited the arrival of police who came at Ryan's summons. The police questioned Rick and Kate at length, took custody of the sack and put their own questions to all the workers in the eating establishment. They also used a strange conveyance called a tow truck to take Jenny's car. At last, the police gave Rick and Kate leave to depart.

They took their places within their car and Rick inquired of Kate where she wanted to go. As darkness would be upon them before they could return to the loft, Kate suggested lodgings for the night, which she called a motel. Rick again availed himself of the marvelous abilities of his phone, which informed him of many said lodgings at reasonable distance. He requested a choice from Kate and followed her wishes.

That which they called a motel was a joining of many chambers. In front of each was a space allotted for the car of the ones engaging the chamber. Rick requested what he called a suite, in fact a large chamber with divisions for sleeping, food preparation, and amusement, as well as a chamber devoted to the requirements of the toilet. Having no supplies to prepare a meal, Kate and Rick departed in search of a place to dine.

In the world of Rick and Kate, light comes not from candles or oil lamps, but from devices that produce their own glow of exceeding brightness. Nonetheless, in an apparent attempt to lift Kate's mood, Rick chose a place where illumination on the tables was provided by candles, suggesting that such an arrangement lent some romance. Kate looked to appreciate his efforts, but her smile was weak. I'd no recognition of the victuals at all. They resembled long white worms, though never having had life, covered in a sauce much like that seen on what was called a pizza. There was also meat formed in spheres. There were bowls of many kinds of greens and quantities of warm bread. The servers offered wine which Rick eschewed, stating that he was driving, but he encouraged Kate to partake. At the end of the meal, the serving man brought a tray of all manner of sweets. Rick encouraged Kate to choose one with large red berries and thick cream. She seemed to accept it more to please him than herself, but savored the juice of the berries nonetheless.

When they departed the place where they supped, I could perceive that Rick had a question for Kate but hesitated to ask it. Kate perceived the same and bid him speak his mind. His words, usually so fluent, came in an awkward stammer, harkening back to their earlier discourse on seeking to conceive a child. He asked of Kate, taking heed of the disturbing occurrences surrounding Sara Grace, if she still desired to come together with a child as their purpose.

Kate was in silent thought for some span of time. When she spoke again, it was with hope and with memory of difficult past times. She recalled to Rick a time when his daughter, Alexis, was taken to a distant land. Many had lost hope, but Rick journeyed to his daughter's rescue. Kate deigned cling to the faith that Jenny and Sara Grace be found and restored to the arms of the loving husband and father. She spoke of embracing that hope by grasping a future of new life. Rick took her hand for the remainder of their return to their quarters at the motel.

On arrival, their lips met sweetly, even before departing the car. On the threshold, he lifted her in his arms to bring her to their bower. As their shadow, I could not stray far, though their moments were not for my eyes. I retreated to the toilet chamber behind the shield of a closed door and waited for the call back to your side.

So now Lady, speak unto me. When I appeared, you had a lightness that I had not e're seen. How did you pass your day?"

"You may find it a vain imagining indeed," Kate began with trepidation, fearing he might think her efforts foolish. "I had thoughts to make a beginning, however small, to breach this wall." Kate showed Richard the crack she sought to enlarge.

"My Lady," Richard replied, "I have told you a tale of Kate's hope. Surely I would say no word to dash the hope you hold. I have seen stones of the strongest keeps crumble. Your efforts may produce a loosening. It is a most worthwhile endeavor. But now I ken that you grow weary. Take your rest and I will see you safe and warm until the morrow dawns and you may pursue your own quest once more.

A/N Here's your daily reminder about Charity Water. Tweet me for a link.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of the Keep

Chapter 6

Katherine used the width of her finger to test the breadth of the space between the stones of the wall. She felt no change but continued her efforts. In Richard's absence there was none else to occupy her hours. Her fingers chilled from the frigid stone, she was much relieved when the first spark danced in the air. She rubbed her hands as his form took shape. "How does thee, Lady?" Richard asked. "Are your hands afflicted?"

"They merely suffer from my work with the stone," Katherine replied. "It is naught for concern."

"Still," Richard whispered softly, sending out golden tendrils of warmth to caress her fingers, "I give what poor comfort I might."

"I find much comfort in your presence, sir," Katherine replied. "The tale of Kate and Rick has captured me and lent retreat in the empty hours. What more have you seen in that other strange world?"

Shall I tell you more of Rick and Kate?" Richard asked.

"Please, sir," Katherine urged.

"Having no further path to pursue, when morn came, Rick and Kate left the motel to journey back to the loft. The journey lasted well past midday. When they arrived, they searched a strange sort of cold larder they called a fridge for victuals for a meal. They used not the fireplace but another device Rick called a stove. Rick did much of the preparation as Kate refreshed herself and changed her garments."

"Is it then the men who do the kitchen work in that world?" Katherine questioned.

"Indeed I have beheld both men and women in such endeavors," Richard answered. "Rick and Kate share much of such labor. It has appeared to me that Rick actually takes pleasure in the preparation of food, it being less toilsome in their world than in ours. But so worrisome was the abduction of the mother and babe, that neither Rick nor Kate had much joy in the meal. As they finished, the buzzing of Rick's phone brought new intelligence.

A message came from Christopher, second to Dino Scarpelli. He reported that word had reached him that the abduction was the work of what he called the Irish mob, an act of vengeance against Ryan. He knew nothing further but gave his ardent wish that he had been of help. Rick thanked him, all the while holding Kate's gaze of deep distress.

Rick and Kate agreed that news such as this could not be given to Ryan by such means as a phone, but must be delivered in person. They set out on the somber journey. Ryan was not alone in his abode. There were those I took as police but also those Ryan called Feebees. I ken not the meaning of that, other than their purpose deals with the recovery of those who've been abducted. From the discourse, I understood that the Feebees had made no progress toward that goal. Rick and Kate requested words with Ryan where they would not be overheard. Ryan was near undone by the news, heaping blame upon himself. Kate and Rick gave their best attempts at comfort, Kate holding Ryan in embrace with Rick giving no objection.

Calm came upon Ryan as Rick queried how they might formulate a plan. Ryan showed great knowledge of the Irish mob, outlining many characters, their ranks and even their abodes. He chanced a guess that he might be contacted and in some way forced to trade his life for that of his wife and daughter. It was a trade he would freely make, but it was his thought that if such occurred, the mob would easily discern any police or Feebees who sought to follow him, but perhaps not Rick and Kate. He made an urgent plea that they be at hand if he received word from his family's captors. Rick and Kate assured him that he had not even to ask. They would do all within their power to guard his life and that of his wife and babe.

Ryan requested a device he called a burner phone that he might contact Rick and Kate without either the police or Feebees taking heed. Rick gave promise to obtain it and return, while Kate stayed at Ryan's side awaiting Rick's return.

When Rick and Kate are apart, I am shadow to Rick rather than Kate. I observed him purchasing the requested device, inquiring not even to the price, and returning to the Ryan abode. He and Kate agreed to a plan to remain in their car at a distance sufficient to escape observation by police or Feebees, but close enough to easily gain sight of Ryan should he leave the abode. Rick called what he and Kate would be endeavoring to do, a stake out.

Rick and Kate took their leave. They chose to park their car in the paved area around a purveyor of food, drink, and many items whose function I knew not. The enterprise, which Rick called a convenience store, also had chambers where Rick and Kate could find relief should the need arise. Rick and Kate obtained large containers of dark brew, Rick wincing at a flavor he found less than pleasing. They also purchased strange cakes with empty centers. Thus provisioned, they returned to their car and waited.

The hours passed with no news. Rick returned to the convenience store at one point for what he called burritos, which he placed for a mere moment in a humming metal box. The time, however, was sufficient for them to become warmed and he brought them back to Kate with the iced bubbling drinks I spoke of in an earlier recounting.

A short time before dusk, Kate received a written message on her phone. The mob had delivered their dreaded missive to Ryan and despite protest from police and Feebees, he was answering the summons. Ryan was driving his own car to a place called South Jersey and asked that Kate and Rick follow. Rick and Kate immediately set out to grant his request. Kate possessing greater skills at what she called tailing, drove, with Rick sitting anxiously beside her. They had made short progress on the journey when I was drawn away."

"I fear for Ryan," Katherine confessed, twisting the fabric of her gown in nervous fingers.

"As do I," Richard confided, "and for Rick and Kate as well. Alas I am powerless to give any kind of succor, nor will I know what has transpired until the morrow. Still I take solace in your company as the hours creep by to the time when I may glean further knowledge. You should close your eyes and thus allow the time to pass in slumber. I will keep the cold of the walls from stealing heat from your blood. It is little service, but the most your poor companion may do."

Encased in gold, Katherine sought her escape in dreams.

A/N Please tweet me for a link to my Charity Water site. Links can't be posted here.


	7. Chapter 7

Out of the Keep

Chapter 7

Katherine fought hard to keep her mind on her efforts with the stone, but Rick, Kate, and Ryan continued to enter her thoughts. Ryan knew he would be walking into peril but out of love proceeded on his course, with Rick and Kate following behind. The passing time could have been their deaths and she'd no way to know until Richard returned. And what of Richard? With his spirit so strongly entwined with that of Rick, if Rick met some end, would Richard return or be trapped in some other realm? She was near undone when at last the golden glow filled the air of her cell.

Without introduction she pleaded for knowledge. "Pray tell me sir, without delay, What of Ryan's quest and how fare Rick and Kate?"

"I would greet thee lady, but I fully ken the discomfiture of your wait," Richard replied. "As I returned at morn, I was transported into a dwelling of many chambers. I know not how, but Rick and Kate must have crept in by stealth under the cover of night. They were secreted in a tiny chamber filled with garments. There was little room and their bodies were entwined. The door of the chamber was created of narrow strips of wood through which they observed a larger chamber beyond where Ryan was shackled. He looked in much pain, suspended such that his feet touched not the ground. Men bearing arms threw taunts, promising to visit much pain on him before he met his end. He asked continually of his wife and child, receiving naught but laughter. A man entered the chamber summoning the other two to go see a personage he called the boss. Before they took their leave, with sneers of derision they instructed Ryan not to 'try anything' as he was 'on camera.' Camera is a word I have heard in the discourse describing the capture of images, but I ken not the warning the men issued.

Not daring to utter a sound in fear of revealing themselves, Rick and Kate wrote messages to each other on their phones. They also sent messages, I know not where, but I would fain suspect to police or FeeBees. As time passed, they appeared to wait, clinging to each other and gazing at Ryan. At some length, but within a fleeting moment, all light was extinguished within the dwelling, though the hours of night were yet far away.

Rick and Kate burst free from their confinement and used fine tools they called picks to free Ryan from his chains. Ryan was weak, his arms near useless. Rick supported him as Kate darted ahead in search of his wife and babe. A great cacophony sounded which I later knew to be the arrival of both police and Feebees, who had in some manner caused the loss of light. Rick wished to deliver Ryan into their care, but Ryan refused until he could reunite with Jenny and Sara Grace. The wail of a babe rang through the passageway between the chambers. Kate ran towards the sound, Rick aiding Ryan to follow as hastily as he could.

Kate threw open a door revealing Jenny, seated on a bower, trying to still the cries of her babe. "She cried out to Ryan using Kevin, his given name. Rick brought Ryan to their side and though it cost him much pain, Ryan held them in embrace. Police entered the chamber like an angry swarm, pointing their strange armaments. Rick and Kate raised their hands in a gesture of surrender while they explained their presence, a story soon verified by Ryan and Jenny.

Ryan and his wife and babe were brought in a conveyance called an ambulance to a hospital, a place where physicians practice their craft, with Rick and Kate following behind their transport. Rick and Kate observed from a distance as it was determined that Jenny and the babe though having suffered great fright, were uninjured. Physicians tended to Ryan giving him some manner of potions to ease his pain. They urged him to stay, but he wished to return home with his wife and babe, requesting and receiving transport from Rick and Kate. The trip was long, with the babe crying out in hunger. Rick stopped, that nourishment fit for one so young could be obtained as well as her cloths, which they called diapers, be obtained and changed. He also acquired cups of dark brew and combinations of bread and meat called sandwiches. Though the babe appeared secure in her arms, Jenny fretted for what she called a baby seat and Rick found a merchant and purchased one of those as well, smiling at Kate, with the hint that they might have further use for the device. The journey finally brought them to the Ryan domicile.

After achieving surety that Ryan, Jenny, and Sara Grace were safely ensconced in their dwelling with a friend named Esposito guarding their well being, Rick and Kate returned to the loft. Though much in need of rest, their minds were too engaged to take it. Rick proposed a hot shower, an act of refreshment in which he and Kate would stand unclothed beneath a flow of heated water. Kate was quite favorable to the notion. I kept as much distance as my enchantment allowed, turning from the sight, but sounds of man and woman joining reached my ears.

They emerged, feet unshod, wrapped in robes of a nubby fabric, also used for drying cloths in their world, arms about each others' waists. Striding slowly, they reached the fireplace where Rick started the blaze as Kate went to the area they called the kitchen and filled two clear chalices with wine not red, but almost of the appearance of stream water. Kate drew cheese and fruit from the fridge preparing a plate they shared in front of the fire. They spoke happily of FeeBees taking a mob boss and his henchmen into custody. They also spoke with admiration of the courage of Ryan and his devotion to his wife and babe. With some concern for the family's continued safety, they were grateful that Esposito would remain at their side until all were sure that danger was past. As the flames lept, Kate lay against Rick, her head pillowed on his chest and her hair gleaming in the firelight. They appeared most content and ready to take rest when my enchantment brought me back to you."

Katherine's face was bright as she spoke. "I am much relieved by the events you have related, sir. Fear was strong in my heart."

"In mine as well, lady," Richard responded. "But now, with lightness of spirit, you may find sweet slumber."

"As glowing streamers warmed her skin, Katherine serenely closed her eyes."

A/N Here's your daily nag about my Charity Water site. I'll be tweeting the link again. My handle is the same as my pen name.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of the Keep

Chapter 8

Katherine stared at the space between the stones. It had grown, she was sure of it. It had begun at the width of the tip of her little finger and now would admit the width of the tip of her thumb. Her progress was painfully slow, but visible. She impatiently awaited the appearance of Richard to share her accomplishment.

The sparks appeared slowly that eve, the formation of the figure taking much time to complete. Relief showed clearly on Katherine's visage when Richard appeared. "Was milady distressed?" he asked.

"It seemed that your transit from the other world was slow, Sir. Do you feel a weakening in the enchantment?"

Richard pondered her question. "No weakening in the enchantment, but perchance a change. Rick draws me more strongly and the pull of the keep lessened." Seeing the fear on Katherine's face, Richard hastened to continue. "The magic drawing me here is still mighty. Let not your heart be troubled, I am yet your guardian and companion. Show me what your day has wrought."

Katherine hastened to show him the widening crack in the wall. "I am in awe of your brave persistence, Lady," he told her. "Surely your day has been cold and wearying."

"I'm not so weary that I want not the news of Rick and Kate," Katherine replied.

"As you wish, Lady," Richard agreed. "Rick and Kate had no pressing matters and decided to take their ease. Rick proposed a journey into hills he called Catskills for an amusement known as skiing. Kate acceded to his wishes whilst reminding him that on their last such venture, he sorely injured his knee. He promised not to repeat the folly that had caused such a thing to occur, however the roll of Kate's eyes showed her to be doubtful.

They filled cases of leather with garments crafted of wool and also short coats of strange puffiness and placed them in their car, while attaching to the roof of the conveyance lengths of wood and poles tipped with points. Rick drove and by some manner filled the car with music, to some of which Rick and Kate added their voices. The journey was of a length that required stopping for refreshment, but Rick, anxious to reach their destination suggested 'drive-thru,' by which he meant that he and Kate would remain in the car while servers handed them food through a window. They dined as Rick drove, with Kate noting with some amusement that a condiment known as ketchup had made several spots on Rick's garments.

They arrived at an inn of great size, constructed of logs. Inside was a large chamber with a fireplace and hearth like unto those found in our great halls. A staircase led to many chambers above and the innkeeper gave Rick a key to one of these as his abode with Kate for their stay. The chamber had a fireplace as well, but appeared warm without its use, as Rick and Kate were able to remove their outer garments in comfort while there. Rick changed to garments free of ketchup and informed Kate that he was ready, as he said, 'to get to the slopes.' This I took to mean the hills where they would ski. Donning the puffy garments as well as gauntlets and woolen coverings for their heads, Rick and Kate began their adventure.

At an appointed spot, they affixed the lengths of wood to their feet and took up their poles. A mechanical contrivance with many seats carried them up a hill covered in snow, such as is seen in our highlands. By use of the wood, they were able to stay on the snow without breaking through and make a journey back down the hill."

"Why go to the top of a hill merely to return to the foot again?" Katherine puzzled.

"I know not," Richard confessed, "but Rick and Kate seemed to take great joy in doing so. They repeated it several times before Kate hit a mound of earth rising from the snow and fell."

"Was she injured?" Katherine asked in concern.

"From what I discerned, not near so as Rick had been in the misadventure of which she and Rick had spoken. She was examined by someone of some healing skill who declared it to be a 'sprained ankle.' The practitioner bound it, gave her crutches of some shiny metal, and advised her not to walk on it for a time. I could see that she was most vexed with herself and expecting teasing words from Rick. He did not deliver them, however, carrying her to their chamber, placing her on the bower. He placed a cushion under her foot and kissed the woolen covering of her toes. Then he kindled a fire and told her he was going to obtain some ice for her."

"Ice after they'd come from snow?" Katherine questioned.

"The practitioner suggested it would ease Kate's pain and cause healing to come more swiftly." Richard reported. "From what I observed and heard, such misadventures are not uncommon with skiing and the innkeeper had what Kate needed at hand. Rick also stopped in the large chamber to purchase bowl-like chalices of warm spirits, which he brought back to their chamber as well. He sat on the edge of the bower as he and Kate drank together.

The spirits and the warmth of the chamber brought drowsiness upon them and Kate slept for a short march of time in the circle Rick's arms before waking and declaring herself 'starving.'"

"In one afternoon?" Kate asked doubtfully.

Richard chuckled, "I think wast just a turn of phrase. She meant she desired dinner. Rick used a different manner of phone, one that had attachment to the wall, to give an order for what he called 'room service.' After a time, a serving man brought a large tray to their chamber. Rick signed a document the server offered and offered currency as well, which the man took with thanks before departing.

The tray contained slabs of meat, with juices still flowing, which Rick named steak, some roasted white roots to which they applied both butter and thickened cream and bowls of greens. There was also red wine and dark brew, not as I had seen before, but in cups of much reduced size. "Rick called Kate an invalid and asked if he should cut her meat for her. I believe that was meant to amuse her, but she threw a cushion in his face."

"Was he angered?" Katherine asked.

"Not at all," Richard replied. "He had much mirth. They were partaking of their meal with laughter when I was returned to the keep."

"It is strange to think of a man with such gentleness," Katherine pondered. "I've not seen many, yet my father was such, and you sir, I think mayhaps be as well."

"Lady," Richard confessed, "many have fallen from my sword. Of gentleness, I've never been accused, but if ever one could inspire such treatment, it is you. I wish I could I could serve you as Rick serves Kate, but without mortal flesh I am lost."

"Sir you have no notion of the service you do," Katherine rejoined. "My mind finds refuge in your words and I rest in the glow of your spirit. It is more than most e're give."

"Then Lady, rest now," Richard offered. "All I have is yours until morn pulls me again from your side."

Katherine settled into her golden bower, imagining the strength of Richard's embrace.

A/N Again I say, Charity Water and Chag Sameach.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of the Keep

Chapter 9

Katherine rubbed her fingers in a vain attempt to warm them. They grew more and more sore as she labored to widen the crack in the stone, taking on shades of red and blue. She longed for the soothing glow of her nightly companion and anxiously scanned the air for any sign of Richard's appearance. A golden spark flashed in the air, dancing around her face and through her hair. With a slowness akin to torture, more sparks joined it, until the outline of his form could be seen. Over the span of an hour, the details became clear until the shade stood before her, appearing much disquieted. "Was your passage between worlds difficult, Sir?" Katherine inquired anxiously.

"It was strange," Richard replied. "It seemed a contest between the pull of the keep and the domain of Rick and Kate, but my will was fully to seek your side. That was my triumph."

"This is troubling," Katherine confessed. "This prison would be near unbearable without your presence each eve."

"Fear not Lady," Richard comforted. "If this be a matter of will, mine is resolute. I will find you. This I pledge. Now tell me of your day."

"Much the same, Sir," Katherine replied. "I struggle against the stone. I wish not to speak of it further. What of Rick and Kate?"

"Rick and Kate have returned to the loft and Kate is much annoyed," Richard answered with amusement. "She would wish to move with freedom but her injury prevents it. She snipes with sharp words at Rick in her foul mood, but he is patient in his understanding of her dilemma. Not desiring to leave Kate without his aid, Rick gave start to scribing another a book. He used a device not unlike that of Cyber Rita to put down words. He was thus engaged when interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. The voice requested Rick's services as a P.I.. I understood not that about which they conversed, but that some manner of mischief was involved. Rick seemed pleased and inquired of Kate if she desired to accompany him on a stake out. As he posed the question, it was clear he knew from her restlessness that she'd agree.

While Kate and Rick can reach their loft by the use of stairs, there is a clever mechanical contrivance in the manner of a chamber which moves up and down. Kate made use of this to leave the loft using her crutches. Rick offered, I believe half in jest, to carry her and received a look most foul."

"Why?" Katherine questioned.

"I have observed Kate to be a woman of both great accomplishment and great independence."Richard explained. "Rick appears to find this both maddening and endearing. He gives her leave to do what pleases her, but is always ready to come to her aid as she, in return, is a strong hand at his side."

"Would that it were more so in this world," Katherine wished.

"In that, Lady, I agree," Richard replied. "Shall I continue my tale?"

"Surely, Sir, you have just begun. Please speak further," Katherine urged.

"Rick drove the car some distance to a large estate. Both lawns and woods surrounded a large edifice of many chambers. In sooth it gave mind of a keep in both form and size, being built of sturdy stone and surrounded by a pond like unto a moat. The door bore a large knocker of which Rick availed himself.

A servant answered the door, leading Rick and Kate into what looked to me to be a drawing room, where they met the mistress, Callie MacWorth. She wore garments not unlike our own and spoke in familiar words. She believed the employment of those of the name of Castle to be a good omen. Similar as her language may have been, I failed to ken her entire discourse. She spoke of 'the medieval experience,' and stated quite firmly that such as cameras were not in use on the grounds. Persons unknown to her were arriving unseen and leaving messages she found most disturbing about the estate. Her request of Rick and Kate was to unmask whatever brigands were responsible and put an end to her distress. Rick and Kate agreed to accept that quest.

Rick set out to tour the grounds with the groundskeeper, Hoskins, whilst Kate remained with Mistress MacWorth for a full description of the messages and to share Mistress MacWorth's notions concerning possible culprits. Rick followed Hoskins over lawns and through woods as Hoskins pointed to marks he had made upon finding messages. While the mistress found them disturbing, Hoskins had found some a cause for mirth, especially one mentioning the attack by squirrels on 'exposed nuts.' As with much in that world, I kenned not the meaning, but Rick found what Hoskins described amusing although he winced somewhat as well.

The sun was already coloring the sky when Rick returned to Kate and Mistress MacWorth. Rick and Kate agreed to park their car so as to keep watch on the road to the MacWorth dwelling, yet remain unseen. Rick spoke of a device he called night vision goggles, which he had brought with him in his car. As night fell, I felt the pull of the keep, but Rick's world seemed to hold me. In sooth I was surrounded by the lights of enchantment leading to this world, yet a barrier unseen to me, blocked my passage. I threw myself against the obstruction, keeping a vision of your face before my eyes. Finally it gave way and I was as you see me, at your side."

"What of the morrow?" Katherine cried out. "What if the barrier is beyond your power to breach?"

"Lady, think not of that," Richard soothed. "I draw my power from my wish to be at your side. As I have sworn to you, in this I will not be defeated. Now the night flees and I will be drawn away once again." Richard extended his arms, sending bands of warmth to encircle Katherine's now shivering body. "Cease your trembling. Take my comfort and lie within my sight until the sun once more takes me from you."

Katherine closed her eyes, letting the heat flow over her skin. In her mind, it was not the light of enchantment that gave her succor, but Richard enfolding her in his embrace. Slowly she sank to the stone floor but felt not it, but his body against her. Still in fear that he would return no longer, she pushed sleep away, wishing only her waking dream, but before the morn approached, she unwillingly fell into slumber. When she opened her eyes, she was once more alone.

A/N Daily reminder of my Charity Water site. I'll tweet it. Many thanks to those who have donated. A child somewhere will live because of your gifts.


	10. Chapter 10

Out of the Keep

Chapter 10

Katherine struggled for footing as the floor of Rodgers Keep moved as in the fist of a mighty giant. She had heard of such motion, but to feel it under her feet was a new terror. She fell to the floor as she heard the roar of grinding of stones. With a final jolt, all was at rest. She gazed around her. At first nothing seemed amiss except the overturning of her chalice, already empty. Then eyes falling on the wall, the blow struck. The crack she had so long labored to widen, was near back to where she'd begun her task. The chilling and bruising of her now much swollen fingers had been in vain.

Katherine huddled in a corner of her cell in misery, drawing her garments around her. She could not begin her task again. She had no wine to force into the now tiny space and her fingers were clumsy with cold and pain. More troubling to her mind was that eve would come without Richard. Much as she believed his ardent wish to return to her, she feared the enchanted path between worlds would be more strongly blocked, keeping him from her. She rested her eyes against her knees, the glimmerings of light behind her closed lids, much like those that heralded Richard's appearance.

She was half dreaming thus when his voice reached her ears, "Lady, whither such deep distress?"

Katherine feared opening her eyes lest the voice be a dream that would vanish, but the shade stood before her. "Sir, a great shaking put to naught my work with the stone. More than that misfortune I greatly feared your passage would be defeated."

"Lady, this is powerful strange," Richard replied. "There was movement of the ground in the world of Rick and Kate as well. Rick uttered many oaths, putting the blame on something he called fracking. I'd not e're heard the word, but the sound is most evil. I have much sorrow that your efforts have been defeated. One message of cheer I may bring, My passage to the keep this eve was with much ease, the transport as in a winking of an eye. You must not fear the loss of my presence. The way holds firm."

"Sir, from that I draw much comfort," Katherine declared. "But I am sorely in need of distraction. Speak to me of Rick and Kate. Did they come to misfortune in the trembling of their earth?"

"I saw no misfortune," Richard replied. "There was some spillage of their dark brew, but I observed naught but that. They still kept watch on the estate of Callie MacWorth and were secure in their car. They had taken some time away, returning to the loft for a change of garments and to provision themselves, but had returned to continue their task. They both held devices they called binoculars to see approach from greater distance than the eye could discern. At length two lads and a maiden drew near to the MacWorth holdings. They carried proclamations such as I have seen in that world, and made their way into the woods, mayhaps to affix messages to the trees. Kate took images of them from afar with a camera of a sort I had not yet seen. Marvelously strange, she told Rick the images would be in 'the cloud.' That is a puzzle to me but Rick looked to take her meaning. When the youths took their leave, on conveyances of two wheels, Rick set out to follow them with the car.

The youths led Rick to a nearby town. They placed their conveyances in a rack near the side of a large edifice, securing them with chains and locks, then entered the edifice, which Rick identified as a rec center. Kate used her phone to call what I understood to be town police. She informed them that she had evidence of trespass and vandalism.

After a span of time, a car arrived bearing a personage with an escutcheon such as I witnessed before with police in Rick's city. He had discourse with Kate and Rick, and by some manner, the images from Kate's cloud were sent to his phone. When the youths emerged, he ordered them into his car. He gave thanks to Kate and Rick, confessing that Mistress MacWorth had made complaints, but the town had not officers enough to spend time defending the well being of her estate. He hid well his opinion from the youths, but seemed as Hoskins, to regard the matter as one not of great import."

"Kate appeared to hold a similar thought, but Rick stated with what was perchance mock pride, 'The case of the mysterious messages is closed.' After Rick and Kate called on Mistress MacWorth to report their success, Rick proposed a celebration and used his phone to make preparations."

Rick paused on the journey back to the loft to retrieve large sacks from a purveyor of victuals. Kate was making use of her crutches still, so he carried all as they made their upward journey in the moving chamber. Using a fine cloth to cover a table in the loft, he spread a sumptuous feast on the table, adding chalices of red wine and lighting long white candles. He and Kate ate slowly, giving much attention to each others' eyes while touching their chalices in toast.

Kate teased Rick that the celebration might well have cost more than their wages for completing their quest. He cared not, declaring he would write about Mistress MacWorth and her interesting abode into his next book. At the end of the meal, Rick fed Kate strange cakes rolled around cream, which she savored with closed eyes. Cream held fast at the corners of her mouth, which Rick endeavored to remove with a kiss. Dining thus forgotten, they retired to their bedding chamber. I kept myself removed from them as much as the enchantment allows, abiding near the feasting table until the hour came for my return to the keep.

So Lady, what of you? Will you defy the shaking to recommence your task with the stone?"

"I will, Sir," Katherine replied, "but I fear my progress will be feeble at the best. My fingers are swollen and clumsy. They will not serve me well."

Richard laid his ghostly hands upon hers. Although she was unable to feel his touch, sparks sprang from the tips of his fingers, penetrating her skin and easing the soreness. Richard smiled as she sighed in relief. "Despite Cray's evil intention, he has left me great worth if I can sooth your pain."

"You do more than that, Sir," Katherine replied. "Naught but your presence makes life in this dungeon bearable. For that I would thank even the wizard."

"Then I would make thanks as well," Richard agreed. "Rest with me now."

Katherine closed her eyes, a vision dancing in her mind of Richard kissing cream from her own lips. Within the warmth of his golden enchantment, her heart had found its place.

A/N Here's your daily nag for Charity Water. I keep tweeting my site.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Jean-Luc and Tasha were characters not too loosely based on Nathan and Stana, in my story _Death_ _of a Showrunner_. It took place in season six and was based on the now settled issue of the release of a certain deleted scene, but if you haven't read it and you want a giggle, you might give it a look. Don''t forget Charity Water. I'll keep tweeting.

Out of the Keep

Chapter 11

Stubbornly, Katherine had recommenced her efforts at widening the crack in the wall. The work went with more ease, her fingers still soothed my Richard's magical ministrations the eve before. Yet if the gap was any wider, she could not discern it. Rubbing her hands against her gown, she restlessly rounded her cell, alert for the tiniest shimmering of gold. She rubbed her eyes as they grew weary of the search and felt a warmth on her hand. Uncovering her eyes, she beheld sparks circling her head, making a merry dance between the strands of her hair, Drifting into the air before her, they outlined the familiar figure.

"Good eve, Lady," Richard greeted. "Do you fare well?"

"I lacked only your presence sir," Katherine replied. "Now I am most content. Was there ease in your passage?"

Richard made a smiling nod. "The way between worlds was unencumbered."

"And what of Rick and Kate?" Katherine inquired, anxious for news of those unmet, but yet seeming as friends.

"Kate is greatly pleased that her ankle is sufficiently healed that she has abandoned the use of crutches." Richard recounted. "Rick and Kate have embarked on a most peculiar quest."

Katherine's visage lightened with excitement. "Prithee, speak of it."

"As it pleases you, lady," Richard responded. "Rick received word from a personage known as Jean-Luc St. Jacques, with whom he had previous encounters. Jean-Luc and Rick bear great similarity in form and visage such that one might suspect the same ancestors gave them rise. Nevertheless, they did not greet each other as kin, but as past acquaintances. Jean-Luc was accompanied by his wife Tasha who in a circumstance even more puzzling was near the image of Kate. Rick and Kate met them at their domicile, which had been sacked. Jean-Luc cared not for most of what the thieves had taken, reporting that it would be replaced by insurance, such as was given the Buddha of Ma Man. His sorrow was for the loss of a coat of brown and other remembrances of a previous employment. He had images of all that had been stolen, which he conveyed to Rick. The police had been consulted but their investigation had born no fruit. He hoped that Rick and Kate would achieve more success.

Returning to their car, Rick and Kate conferred as to along what path recovery of the lost treasures might lie. Rick reminded Kate that before the call from Jean-Luc, their intention for that day had been to attend what he called a con. Items such as Jean-Luc's were regularly sold at such events. It was his thought that some merchant there might have knowledge of the theft or indeed be the thief. Kate agreed. Rick insisted on returning to the loft to don attire most intriguing, he felt suitable for the con. Rick covered himself in an armor of black with a helmet from which his breath made much sound. Kate plaited her hair in braids which she coiled on either side of her head and wore a hooded gown of white.

The con was in a hall of cavernous size. Many vendors hawked wares at tables and booths. Many of the persons there were costumed with strangeness exceeding that of Rick and Kate. Rick took note of maidens arrayed in ways our world would consider most immodest. At this, Kate expressed much displeasure, cautioning him to keep his eyes up. They moved from vendor to vendor, alert to any sign of Jean-Luc's precious remembrances. At the stations of vendors Rick called Browncoats, they inquired if such items had been seen. Through many inquiries, they heard naught that was helpful until they chanced upon a man who knew of an 'online auction' due to commence several hours hence. I kenned not the meaning of this, but Rick found much encouragement in the knowledge, making note on his phone of both the hour and what he called the link. Rick also commented to Kate that his phone had 'zero bars' and suggested a return to the loft before the auction so that they might give careful eye to the items displayed on what he called a site and bid for them if they matched the stolen booty.

Upon their return, Rick and Kate used the device Rick employed to scribe his stories to examine images of the wares to be sold at auction, carefully comparing them to the images received from Jean-Luc. Several items, including the coat, had a sameness most complete.

Before the auction commenced, a notice appeared on the screen requiring bidders to agree to terms. One Rick noted as most peculiar demanded the use of something called a cashier's check, to be delivered within a day's span. Winners of the auction were to provide what was called an email address to which a location for the exchange would be sent. Kate was much pleased, in that it would give good opportunity to lay eyes on the culprits. She bade Rick to make sure that he won something, that the villains might be thus entrapped.

From my observance, Rick possessed great experience in matters of obtaining his desires in such a manner. His fingers were swift and he gave little heed to cost. He finished in triumph, winning bids for both the coat and a strange piece of metal called a catalyzer. At the close of the bidding, Rick provided an email address he and Kate had previously arranged for such shams. Rick crowed as he proclaimed: 'The scribe at Holmes dot com.' If there was a jest, I had of it no comprehension, but he seemed most pleased with himself.

Kate made insistence on contacting a personage called Demming, much to Rick's disquiet. Demming is employed by the police in the recovery of stolen items and Kate felt it best to have him present at the next day's meeting. Rick balked strongly at the idea. Before Rick's marriage to Kate, Demming had cast his eyes with too much interest on her and Rick believed Demming wasl of a thought to do so again. Kate was, however, through the use of loving gestures, able to convince Rick to accept her plan."

"What loving gestures did she use, Sir?" Katherine questioned. "I have little knowledge of such matters."

The shade chuckled. "I see milady's curiosity of such matters is great, but there is no proper way to express Kate's method. I may say only that her hands found Rick where a man most desires a woman."

Katherine laughed. "I understand sir. I would imagine they sought their bower soon after."

Richard returned her mirth, yet all the while gripped by sadness that the bonds of his enchantment prevented him from receiving such a touch from Katherine. "That they did, Lady."

Katherine sighed with her own desire, that she and Richard could be as Rick and Kate, but she could not imagine the magic that would grant such a boon. Still, with Richard's golden mantle about her, the dream of it kept her from a plummet into despair.


	12. Chapter 12

Out of the Keep

Chapter 12

Waking in Richard's absence left Katherine feeling more bereft each morn. Visions of touching him as a woman touches a man haunted her sleep even as the glow of his enchantment surrounded her, heating her blood. Without it, the stone of her cell was cold and unforgiving.

Griswald's arrival seemed later than usual, but as he left her bread and wine, Katherine resolved to occupy her mind as strongly as she could. Drop by drop she forced her wine into the crack in the wall, feeling the remains of Richard's magic lending it's comfort to her fingers. She drank only what wine was needed to wet her lips and tongue, yet her supply came to an end before Richard's arrival. Forcing the edge of the base of chalice between the stones, she increased the space. Most pleased with her strategy, she awaited the appearance of her companion.

Katherine was greatly to disturbed to see the sparks slowed as they had been when Richard met his barrier. She waited with great trepidation straining to see his form, uttering a prayer of gratitude when he was finally before her eyes. "Sir, was your journey again obstructed?" she asked fearfully.

"Twas," Richard replied, "but I have much to convey of great import. When you hear that which has transpired with Rick and Kate, you will reach understanding. I must speak with haste."

"Then Sir," Katherine urged,"I beseech you, do."

"Kate and Rick endeavored to make careful preparations for the trapping of the thief they sought," Richard began. "They established the meeting time as a surety. Demming, while carrying hidden armament was to masquerade as a fellow collector of arcane items. Two of Demming's comrades in arms would be waiting in a car parked some distance away. Kate yearned for an armament of her own, such as she had made use of when serving with the police. To her continuing discomfort, the rulers of the city had denied permission for her to make use of one while in partnership with Rick. I understood this prohibition to have some connection to Rick's friendship with Scarpelli, of whom I've spoken before. Had Kate's desire been fulfilled, the outcome of the meet might have been much changed. I know not.

Though his intention was not to complete a purchase of stolen goods, Rick made a call on an institution that provided the requested cashier's check. With that matter in hand, Rick and Kate greeted Demming at an appointed place.

The meeting place chosen by the trader in stolen treasures was in an edifice such is made use of by merchants for the storage of goods. The fellow, who called himself Brody, was tall and of unhealthy look, gaunt with nose red and sore. He covered himself in a coat of length longer than most seen in that world. He greeted Rick and Kate but looked with much suspicion on Demming, whom Rick identified as planned. Brody commented that Demming had not the look. Rick made what seemed a jest, that one could not discern a graphic novel by its cover. Brody still looked on Demming with a doubtful eye, but produced the coat of brown and catalyzer. Rick extended the requested payment. As Brody reached for Rick's offering Demming displayed his escutcheon and declared Brody under arrest.

Brody's eyes took on much wildness and from beneath his coat drew a large armament, which with horrendous sound sorely wounded Rick and Kate before Demming used his armament to wound Brody. Demming used his phone to call in the police parked afar and summon aid for Rick and Kate. A loud wail issued from the conveyance transporting Rick and Kate to a place of healing, where physicians stood at ready. There was was much blood and the visages of the physicians were grim. A police car was dispatched to fetch Rick's daughter Alexis, and his mother Martha, as well as Kate's father, called Jim Beckett. In an area set aside for such purpose, they waited with much disquiet for word from the physicians."

"What word was there?" Katherine asked in deep distress.

"It was of great sadness," Richard replied. "The physicians believe Rick's and Kate's wounds to be mortal. They expect their souls to depart before yet another day passes."

Katherine covered her face in grief. "This can not be! Can nothing yet be done?"

"Lady," Richard murmured softly, "the physicians can do naught, but you and I may yet give them life."

"How is that possible?" Katherine asked in wonder.

"Lady, my enchantment is my prison as this keep is yours. But yet I have come to some understanding of magicks. My attachment to this world is weakened. On my return to Rick's world, my life may become his, the force of it flowing into his body."

"And what of Kate? How may I have force in her world?" Katherine questioned doubtfully.

"Lady," Richard replied, "I have come to discern that the crack in the wall upon which you labor with such determination is a magical pairing to the passage between worlds. Just as it weakens my bond with this world, it looses yours as well. When I journey once more to the world of Rick and Kate, your spirit may use that pairing to join with mine and make the journey to find haven within the earthly vessel of of Kate. But never again will you see this world. That choice abides in your heart. What say you?"

Thinking but a moment, Katherine gave answer. "There is naught in this world for me but you. If I can make escape with you to that wondrous strange place, giving life to another, that I freely choose."

"Then," Richard declared, "rest through this last night and as dawn comes, our spirits will travel together." Light flowed from Richard as a shower of stars, enrobing Katherine as never before. She felt her spirit flowing and joining with the enchanted luminance. Sleep came upon her. Suddenly, though still entwined in Richard's warmth she felt a pull, as if grasped in a mighty hand. Rings of color surrounded them as they made their passage until they stood beside bowers where Rick and Kate lay.

"Now," Richard prompted, "as the force of their lives ebbs from their bodies, ours will fill them."

"Who will we be?" Katherine asked, "Richard and Katherine or Rick and Kate?"

"Lady," I know not," Richard replied. "I know only that we will have the visage of Rick and Kate and be of this world. Quickly now, their souls depart."

Katherine saw a shimmering fog rising, as a mechanism near Rick and Kate gave out with a baleful sound. Like unto Richard, she became a golden stream, joining with Kate in warmth and life.

* * *

><p>As nurses rushed into the room, the alarms stopped and the monitors returned to a steady beep. Rick and Kate opened their eyes, as if emerging from a deep sleep. They turned their heads to catch sight of each other. "Kate, hi." Rick murmured.<p>

"Hi, yourself," she returned. "I had the weirdest dream."

"It must be our mind meld," Rick responded. "So did I."

"Maybe it's yours mother's influence, but I have the strangest urge to call you Richard,"

"Katherine, joy of my heart," Rick replied, "you can call me whatever you desire, as long as you're here to speak my name.


	13. Chapter 13

Out of the Keep

Epilogue

"Kate and Rick Castle," Melissa Mancuso gushed. "We are so excited to have you here on _Book Chat_. Rick, I know sword and sorcery is a new genre for you, but your book is flying off the shelves and the number one download. I understand there is an amazing story behind it. Can you tell me about it?"

"Well Melissa," Rick began, "as you know, I work as a private detective and last year Kate left the NYPD to join me. We were tracking down memorabilia that had been stolen from a client."

"A famous client, I've heard," Melissa interjected.

"Our clientele is confidential," Kate quickly put in.

"Absolutely," Rick agreed. "Anyway, we had an officer from the NYPD robbery squad with us and when he showed the perp his badge, the guy freaked and shot Kate and me. The doctors tell us that we were on the edge of death and did in fact die at exactly the same time, for about a minute. Then in what has been described by all the medical personnel involved as a miracle, we came back."

"And the two of you shared a dream?" Melissa prompted.

"We did," Kate continued. "We both dreamed about a magical medieval world and the people in it. It was as if people from that world gave us a second chance. That's why Rick and I wrote the book together, and we're working on another one."

"Well that is an amazing story," Melissa commented. "Thank you for sharing it with us. When we return, the autobiography of pop singer Mandy Marshall."

Rick and Kate shook hands with Melissa, making their way back to the green room where Alexis waited with four week old Richard Rodgers Castle, already nicknamed "Dub," for "Double R." "He's been good," Alexis reported. "He slept the whole time you were on camera."

"Then we should probably get out of here before he wakes up," Kate suggested. "He'll be hungry when he wakes up and I'd rather feed him at the loft."

"My study group is having a little party at school," Alexis said. "See you later?"

Kate nodded. "Thanks Alexis. I appreciate you watching him."

Rick lovingly loaded his son into the top of the line infant seat in his Mercedes. "Do you think Melissa believed us?" Rick asked as he slid behind the wheel.

Kate laughed. "About the dream? I wouldn't. I don't think even Ryan believed it and he believes almost as much strange stuff as you do. But she liked it as a story."

"You know," Rick mused, "sometimes I feel like we were there, as if I was Richard of Rodgers Keep in some past life."

"I know," Kate agreed, "I feel the same way about Katherine. It may be from working on the books, but sometimes I find myself talking like her."

"I know, right?" Rick confided. "But whatever happened, Richard and Katherine have opened a whole new door for us. The public likes Richard and Katherine even better than they liked Nikki and Rook and we get to do the writing together. It's easier since Ryan and Esposito quit the force to come to work with us. We've had more time to work on it. I think our next book will surpass even the incredible heights this one is hitting."

"Speaking of Ryan and Esposito," Kate said, smirking at Rick's hyperbole, "I got a call from Jenny. She and Kevin will be coming over for the pre-Christmas Eve celebration this afternoon. Espo is coming too and he's bringing a date."

"Who?" Rick asked.

"I don't know," Kate confessed. "It's supposed to be a surprise." Impatient infant noises began to issue from the back seat. "Uh oh. Better make it home quick."

"Milady," Rick replied. "I will urge my steed onward apace."

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The loft was awash in light. Kate and Rick had instantly agreed on a theme of glowing gold and it was everywhere, from balls on the tree to garlands, and even streamers of gold silk suspended from the high ceiling. Twinkling golden lights threw patterns on Kate's hair like little sparks as she settled comfortably into the couch to nurse Dub. Rick gazed at the tableau, still amazed at the beauty of mother and child. Even as Dub burped breast milk on the diaper on Kate's shoulder, the perfection remained.<p>

"Are you going to stand there staring with a dumb grin on your face or start getting things ready for the party?" Kate asked, the light in her eyes belying her tone.

"Getting ready," Rick responded, heading for the kitchen. Rick started work on his signature seven layer dip, as Kate placed a drowsy Dub in a nearby bassinet and began to assemble bowls of chips. They both arranged multitudes of Christmas cookies on platters, and Kate prepared a warm spicy cider while Rick spiked the egg nog.

Alexis arrived with best friend Sara in tow and greeted Jenny and Kevin Ryan. Esposito brought a stunning woman Rick and Kate had never met. On three inch heels she topped him in height, with blue-black hair, almond eyes, and tightly muscled limbs. Esposito introduced her as Tina Chu, a badass bodyguard. Jenny and Tina cooed over Dub who happily accepted the attention.

As the evening wore on, Rick summoned Kate to a quiet corner and caressed her cheek. "You know, this is the day," he whispered softly, "when the doctor said we could..."

Kate touched her fingertips to his lips. "I know what the doctor said. So how do we get everyone out of here?"

"I know just what to do," Rick answered, mouth quirking in a mischievous smile. Inserting his phone into a dock, he began to loudly play a selection of Christmas novelty songs including _Jingle Bells_ as barked by dogs and _Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer._ The Ryans suddenly remembered that they had to relieve Jenny's sister who was sitting for Sara Grace. Esposito said he and Tina were going to catch a movie and Sara accompanied Alexis in rapid retreat to her room. Unfortunately, Dub demanded another feeding, delaying Rick and Kate's retreat to their own refuge. Kate nursed Dub while Rick began party clean-up. Then Rick changed the now satisfied baby and walked the floor with him until he snoozed quietly. With the baby once again in his bassinet, which had been moved to the newly constructed nursery, Rick held out a hand to Kate, leading her to their welcoming bed. Slowly, as if relearning each others' ways, their mouths met. Searching fingers founded places neglected over a month of baby care and healing, bringing surprise and delight. Rick held Kate against him, his words breathy in her ear. "Let me know if anything... I can stop..."

It's fine. I'm fine," Kate reassured him. Their joining was tentative, but desire grew with every touch. Energy pulsed through their bodies and urgency pulled them inexorably together as the need exploded outward, flooding from within to enfold them in its thrall. The taste of Kate intoxicated Rick, as his lips on her sensitive skin made frissons of sensation leap within her. They moved desperately in the dance both ancient and ever new, struggling towards the soul rending finish. The explosion overtook them and shuddering in the final shock waves, they clung together in each others' arms, surrounded by guardian streams of golden light.

Finis

This is the end of my entry for the Castle Ficathon Winter 2014. Some of you have asked for a continuation of_ Wrong Place Wrong Time_. I'll be doing that. Love, Sally


End file.
